livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Maia (Shayuri)
Basic Information Race: Asimar Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: Something Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 09 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Oracle) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Dark vision: 60' Favored Class: Oracle Skilled: +2 Perception and Diplomacy Daylight: May cast Daylight once per day as an SLA (CL1) Languages: Start with Common and Celestial Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5 Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Medium Armor/Shield, All Simple Weapons Divine spell caster: Uses the cleric's spell list Orations: May cast 0 level cleric's spells Oracle's Curse: Lame - Maia is unused to gravity and has trouble walking, reducing her base land speed by 10 feet. Her speed is never reduced due to encumbrance. At 5th level, she is immune to the fatigued condition (but not exhaustion). At 10th level, her speed is never reduced by armor. At 15th level, she is immune to the exhausted condition. Mystery: Heavens Revelations: - Coat of Many Stars - +4 AC, 1hr/day Feats Skill Focus: Spellcraft (1st level feat): +3 Spellcraft Traits Magical Talent (Magic): Choose a 0-level spell. You may cast that spell once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability’s save DC is Charisma-based. Charming (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 4 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 08 1 3 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 07 1 3 0 +3 Feat Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Light * Command * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spark * Divine Favor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Guidance Spell Slots Level 01 * 4 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Quarterstaff 00 gp 04 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Belt Pouch 1 01 gp .5 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Belt Pouch 2 01 gp .5 lb Money 101 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 11.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 111 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: Indeterminate - 18ish Height: 5' 3" Weight: 117lbs Hair Color: White/Blonde Eye Color: Indigo Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Maia is exceptionally attractive, with a delicate grace that makes her seem both fragile and otherworldly. Demeanor: Although naive, Maia seems to spend nearly all her time in a state of delight as she discovers the world around her. She is also an indefatigable optimist who appears to have trouble imagining the worst until it's thrust in her face. Background: Maia is a creature with some mystery, as she awoke in a large burned circle in the middle of a forest with little memory of who she was, where she was, or how she'd come to be there. Lost and alone, she saw the lights of civilization twinkling in the distance and was drawn to them. Through some trial and error, she discovered several things in rapid succession. First, that the simple white robe she'd been wearing was not sufficient to the task of exploring this strange place. Second, that the colored stones in the pockets of the robe were very valuable to people. And finally, long after the fact, that people couldn't always be trusted with your valuables. Slowly she remembered a few things...who she was, and jumbled, confusing images. So she set out to explore, to discover...to seek out things she knew and remembered, to find answers to the questions she had about herself and this strange land she found herself in. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval